


Not Me

by RickandShane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Rick Grimes, Mentions Of Carl And Randall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickandShane/pseuds/RickandShane
Summary: Riki's husband try to kill her and the only choice she have is to kill him.





	Not Me

Riki: You said he got you with a rock?

Shane: That's what I said.

Riki: Because that door was shut when T Dog rolled up.

Shane: I noticed that too. Must've slipped through the rafters in the roof.

She stop at that releasing a sigh that says she is tried and is annoyed. How stupid do Shane think she is? She had Daryl nail that exit shut earlier today in case Randall broke free of the cuffs and tried to go out that way. She slowly holster her weapon as the painful unbelieveble truth hit her. He brought her out here to kill her.

Riki: So this is where you plan to do it?

Shane: It's a good place as any.

Riki: At least have the balls to call this what it is... Murder. You really believe if you walk back onto that farm alone no me no Randall--

Shane: Hush up.

Riki: You really believe they're gonna buy whatever bullshit story you cook up?

Shane: See that's just it there ain't no story. I saw that prisoner shoot you down. I ran after him. I snapped his neck. It ain't gonna be easy but Carl he'll get over you. He done it before. He's just gonna have to.

Riki: Why? Why now? I thought we worked this all out.

Shane: You almost killed me that day babe. What you thought we was just gonna forget about it all and ride into the sunset together.

Riki: You're gonna murder me in cold blood? Lead the group? Have our children-- our children have no mother is that what you want? I know you... You won't be able to live with this.

Shane: What you know about what I can live with? You got no idea what I can live with. What I live with! You wanna talk about what I can do Riki? How about what you can do babe? Here I am? Come on babe raise your gun.

Riki: No. No I will not.

Shane: Come on what happened Riki? I thought you weren't the good person anymore. Ain't that what you said? Even right here and right now you ain't gonna fight for him? I'm a better parent than you Riki! I know how to raise Carl babe! You see it's because I'm a better adult than you Riki. Cause I can be here and I'll fight for it. But you come back here and you just destroy everything! 

Her blood boil as she glare at him. He has no idea what he's talking about. She has been fighting for it. She got them out of the C.D.C. She killed Otis to save they're son and she killed those two men in that bar who was about to rape her.

Shane: I got a weak woman. We got a punk boy. You ain't got the first clue as to how to fix it. Raise your gun!

Riki: You're gonna have to kill a unharmed woman. Watch my hand. Nice and easy. Easy does it.

She slowly reach for her gun pulling it out and holding it towards him.

Riki: Now listen to me Shane. There is still a way back from this. Nothing has happened here. We're gonna lay down our guns and we're gonna walk back to the farm together. Back to Carl. Put this all behind us.

She put the gun in his hand and she gasp when he pull her towards him sticking his tounge in her mouth. He sit the guns down unbuckling his belt and before he can put her down on her knees she pull out her knife stabbing him in the chest getting a cry of shock from the man. She hold his body against hers as they fall down on the ground.

Riki: Damn you for making me do this Shane! This was you, not me! You did this to us! This was you, not me! Not me!

She pull the knife out tears come to her eyes when he starts to choke on his own blood.

Riki: Not me!


End file.
